one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
J1T Exhibition Match Six
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. *Note if you submitted a character last time you must wait one match. Introduction Winter Tundra Ripto is testing his brand new scepter with an evil laugh. He then tries to turn a sheep into dust. However, the sheep escaped much to his frustration. This was then interrupted by a grunt that was defending the castle. Grunt: Sir the purple dragon is on our doorstep. Ripto: Ahh. Do not let him past. Ripto then turned around to think. Unknown to Ripto’s knowledge, the grunt was the Maverick Hunter, Axl. He then proceeded to pull out a pistol and was about to assassinate Ripto. This plan was foiled when Ripto turned around to see a shot be rung out. This missed it’s mark as Ripto moved. Ripto: There is a traitor in my ranks. With this plan a fail, Axl then transformed out of his disguise. Axl: Do you know Red Alert? Ripto: That will not matter to me. You will be the perfect test before I destroy that purple dragon! You have sealed your fate!! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Flame Hyenard) 60 Axl started when he shot several blasts at Ripto, but he was able to dodge these bullets and then charged at the maverick hunter. This lead to Axl still standing his ground, but was met by a scepter hit to the face. Disoriented, Axl was a little wobbly as Ripto then grabbed a green orb from the sky. Without an ounce of hesitation the riptoc shot several balls of acid at the maverick hunter covering almost the entire area. Axl then noticed that a small hole was used to get past the acid balls. However, on the way there he was hit by one of them, causing him to fallback. With this opening Ripto then cast a spell that was shot at Axl, causing him to fall on the ground. 45 Axl: Time to get serious! Axl quickly got up on his feet and shoot a lightning blast that caused Ripto to jump up in the air. Axl then closed the difference between them. With a series of punches, the maverick hunter sent the riptoc on the glass like floor. Ripto then scrambled and grabbed a blue orb as Axl grabbed his laser gun to finish the job. 39 The orb and scepter then combined as a flow of electricity shot out Axl's pistol of of his hand and into the lava. Axl gave a grunt of a face as Ripto laughs at him. Axl: So that is how you want to play. Good thing I have more! Axl then pulled out his lightning gun as a two have a duel between the lightning both were dishing out. With sparks flying around the area, the two blasts were evenly matched until the power of the orb was drained. This was followed by Ripto being planted to the ground. Ripto: What! 32 This was interrupted as the riptoc was being bombarded by a hail of bullets and lasers. Ripto was quick to get up and was trying to run away from the maverick hunter that was sent to kill him. Axl: I never was a fan of killing from behind. with a shot, it hit Ripto causing him to slam on the floor. Ripto was seeing his own blood as he crawls towards a red orb. Axl had walked up to the downed riptoc and was about to pull the trigger when a firewall was sent flying at the maverick hunter. This completely caught him off guard as it sent Axl back. 22 With the much needed space, Ripto was able to cast a spell to heal himself up much to Axl's suprise and disgust. Ripto: How do you like that! Axl: You have to be kidding me. No wonder why Avalar has a big bounty on you! This was interrupted by the fireball that hit Axl in the face. Ripto once again taunted the maverick hunter as he shot several blasts at him. As Axl was dodging the blasts he noticed a golden orb. Axl thought to himself and quickly knew that he had to prevent him from using it. 16 Axl then grabbed his minigun as he started to notice Ripto was going after the golden orb. Axl: I don't think so. Axl then starting shooting multiple rounds at the riptoc who had to retaliate in some capacity. He then shot the last of his fireballs. This was perfect for Axl as the ice bullets caused it to melt, turning to water and turning into smoke from the intensity. This blinded Ripto as he was able to grab the golden orb. Ripto: Time to get out of here. 8 Axl: Where do you think you are going? Axl then shot the golden orb out of his hand and into the lava. In a matter of seconds Axl shot both of Ripto's legs as he screams in pain. Ripto: Please have mercy. Axl: That boat has already sailed! The Maverick Hunter then pulled the trigger. K.O. After the shot to the forehead Ripto fell backwards off the edge of the stage and into the lava. Axl: Looks like my job is done. Axl then teleports away as the purple dragon, Spyro lands on the stage. Spyro: Where is shorty??? Results This melee's winner is Axl nominated by Ma19620109!!!! (Cues Megaman X Command Mission Music - Axl Theme) Category:John1Thousand Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Exhibition Matches